Nothing gold
by Clato4eva
Summary: -So dawn goes down to day, Nothing gold can stay- Follow Glimmer and Marvel as they grow up in district one and change over time. Told in both point of views. Rated T for possible swearing in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, in language arts we read this book called The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton and a poem called Nothing Gold Can Stay was in it. We discussed the meaning of it and I got thinking and BAM this idea came to me.**

**This is about Glimmer and Marvel growing up in District 1 it starts when they are young and shows how they change as they grow up in both their point of views.**

* * *

_Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leafs a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay. _

_ ~Nothing Gold Can Stay By Robert Frost_

* * *

-Age 5-

**Glimmer POV**

I love the rain. I can't explain why I just do. Maybe because of the soft tapping noise it makes on my window or how it makes my blonde hair look with the drops in it or how the water makes little clear balls on the ends of tree branches like mini pearls. I don't know, I just love the rain.

Too bad the rest of my family doesn't. When it rains they don't let me go outside or if we do go out I have to have an umbrella, like now. We're walking to what my mom called 'a prestigious dinner party'. A bunch of important people of the district will be there. My parents each have an umbrella and my sister and I follow behind them under a single umbrella. I hold my sister, Sapphire's hand with one hand and with the other I hold up my dress. It's a pink, short sleeved dress and the skirt goes all the way to the ground so I have to hold it up so it won't get ruined. There are ruffles around my sleeves, the top is sparkly and little dimonds go around the collar. With this I wear light pink flats and a headband.

My arm is getting tired so I let go of my dress for a second and as soon as I do Sapphire notices. "Pick up your dress." She says quietly so mom or dad won't hear.

"I want to go play in the rain!" I whine.

"Shh." She whispers. "In my bag is a change of clothes for you. After dinner you can change, ok?" I nod sadly. "So pick up your dress." I pick up my dress.

"But, what if it stops raining before its over?" I whine, I just want to play in the rain, I tear up a little.

"Oh, don't cry Glim. We don't want your makeup ruined do we?" I nod, Sapphire smiles at me. She's such a nice sister, she lets me wear a little bit of make up and plays with me even if I'm five and she's fourteen. She's really pretty too. She has blonde hair like I do but shorter. Right now it's in a bun and has a flower clip in it. Her dress is purple and goes to her knees. It isn't really tight but it's not as loose in the skirt as mine, she wears black high heels that will be mine one day. Her eyes aren't green like mine or dads, they're more blue like our moms. We walk for a while until I can't take it anymore. "Are we there yet?"

"Soon" my mom says. That's when I saw them. A man and a woman, they had a son with them too. They all walked under one umbrella. From the other side of the road, the boy saw me, he smiled and waved. I smiled back but I couldn't wave, it was hard to see his hair or eyes but he had a bright smile. Then the woman turned her head and smiled, but not at me.

"Rosabel!" She said and directed her family to walk over to us. Rosabel is my moms name, this must be one of her friends.

"Luna? Is that you?" My mom says with a smile. They hug quickly then get back under their own umbrellas. My dad and the other man shake hands. Mom looks at the boy who is now hiding behind his mom and smiles. "And who is this?"

"That's my son, Marvel. Come out and say hi Marvel." Luna says. The boy, Marvel, steps out. He has brown hair and brown eyes which I rarely see in One. He wears a long sleeved white shirt with a dark blue vest and dark blue pants and fancy black shoes.

"Hi." He says shyly, then mom tells me to come next to her. While holding my dress up with both hands now, I stand in front of Marvel. "Hi, I'm Glimmer." I say. He holds out his hand and I shake it. Our families start walking again, they talk and laugh. Marvel, Sapphire and I walk in the back.

**Marvels POV**

It stops raining, my parents and Glimmers parents put their umbrellas down. So does Glimmers sister, Sapphire she told me. I hear a sigh, it's from Glimmer. "Oh no." She whines. "It stopped raining." She looks up at her sister. "I told you. I told you it'd stop raining." She probably would've crossed her arms if she wasn't holding up her dress skirt. She confused me, I'd never met a girl that liked the rain. They didn't want their clothes or hair getting messed up, but she was different. Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Glim, it could rain at anytime. I mean, look at the sky, not a single patch of blue." Glimmer looked up, so did I for some reason. She was right, it was all grey.

"Marvel honey we're here. Come walk with us now." My mom called, I hurriedly came up to her side. We walk up to the house, it was a very big house. My mom told me everything I needed to know. I'm to do what I'm told and only speak when spoken to by an adult. 'This is a very important dinner' mom had said 'And there may be no other kids there' She'd explained it before, some people are to busy to have kids or they don't take them to things like this because they get in the way. Which is why I must be on my best behavior. Before walking in, I turn my head to see Glimmer. she sees me and smiles, I smile back and walk in with my mom.

At the door, a man takes our umbrellas and walks away to put them somewhere in this big house. There's a big, crystal chandelier hanging above us and the floors are shiney and white. The man comes back and tells us to follow him. He leads us to a big dining room that has a long table with a white tablecloth over it. I think we're the last to come because only a few seats are open. The man stops in the wide doorway and announces, "The Jewell family has arrived." My parents and I walk in, mom and dad smile slightly. "And the McQueen family has arrived." Glimmer family walks into the room. Glimmer no longer has to hold up her dress so she just puts her hands behind her back, but in a polite way. My and Glimmers parents go to their reserved seats and a nice looking lady with long blonde hair takes Sapphire, Glimmer and I to a slightly smaller room with a round dining table.

"We had this set up just incase we had younger guests." She said and left when we sat down. I heard Sapphire muttering something about 'being fourteen so she should be able to sit with the adults'. After a few minutes, two men and a woman come in and set down plates of chicken and peas in front of us. We eat in silence, and I only eat my chicken because I don't like peas. So I push them around my plate, leaning my head against my hand with my elbow on the table, I look up and see Glimmer across from me doing the same. I hear a slight tapping noise then, the next thing I know, Glimmer has jumped down from her chair and is looking out the window.

"Rain!" She said excitedly. "It's raining, Sapphire, look." She jumping up and down, her blonde hair bouncing along with her. Sapphire turns her head to look out the window.

"See, I told you itd'd rain again." She pulls her bag from under the table. "You want to change now?" Glimmer grins and nods. Sapphire stands up and motions for Glimmer to follow her, she looks at me. "She wants to go play outside, would your parents be ok if you went? I mean, if you wanted to." I don't think they'd mind, I've played in the rain before in my nice clothes.

"Oh no, they wouldn't mind."

"Ok, wait here, I'll get her changed then come back to get you." She says, I nod and they leave in search of a bathroom. Or any room really, they can't all be being used.

**Glimmer POV**

This place was huge. I can't believe we found a bathroom, we just got lucky or something when we opened a few random doors. I got changes into a purple t-shirt and pants. I had Sapphire take my headband. We went back to the dining room to get Marvel. "Come on, before it stops raining." I say. I grab his wrist and we practically run outside. It's kinda cold but I don't mind. I laugh and tilt my head back, close my eyes, spread my arms out and spin slowly in a circle. After doing that for a while me and Marvel splash around in the puddles. We have a contest on who can make the biggest splash. Marvel wins. I say he won only because he's bigger and heavier.

Soon, both of our teeth are chattering and we're shivering. It's gotten darker outside. Marvels hair stuck to his forehead and mine turned into stringy, yellow strands. But it was worth it. Our parents come out, their jaws drop, we giggle and wave at them like its normal. Mom quickly grabs my hand and we start walking home. Luckily, since I'm already wet, mom says I can walk in the rain. Marvel and I run and jump and play tag in the street as we walk home. Eventually, I get to my house. Before I have to go in I hug Marvel, he hugs me back and says. "So, we're friends now?" I smile and nod.

"Lets be best friends!" I say, he smiles and nods. "Bye Marvel!" I call as I walk inside.

"Bye Glimmer!" He says then runs to catch up with his parents. Mom has me change into pajamas because I'm soaked, dry my hair, then go to bed because its late. Sapphire tucks me in and kisses my forehead before going to her own room.

"Night Glim, love you." She says.

"Love you too." I say, and as I fall asleep to the soft tapping on my window I have two thoughts. First, Marvel is now my best friend and I can't wait to see him again. Second, I love the rain.

* * *

**First chapter, how'd you like it? I thought it was kinda cute. Anyways, this is how the chapters will work. Each chapter, is another year. I'll usually do every year but I might skip one or two. That means, the next chapter will be when Glimmer and Marvel are six. Just thought I'd explain that. And I should also say happy holidays to everyone! I'm so happy it's almost Christmas! Well that's all, bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glimmer or Marvel or The Hunger Games**

* * *

_Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leafs a flower;_

_But only so an hour. _

_Then leaf subsides to leaf. _

_So Eden sank to grief, _

_So dawn goes down to day. _

_Nothing gold can stay._

_~Nothing Gold Can Stay By Robert Frost_

* * *

~Age 6~

**Marvel POV**

School starts today and I'm really excited, me and Glimmer have become great friends and we're going to walk to school together with Sapphire. "Mom! What time is it?" I call. I hear a sigh.

"Calm down Marvel, they will be here soon." My mom says from her room. I sit at the kitchen table wearing my school uniform, a blue polo shirt with khaki pants and black shoes, finishing eating my apple. Just then I hear a knock at the door and I jump down from my chair and run to the door. I open the door to see Glimmer holding Sapphires hand. Both of them wearing the school uniforms, white short sleeved shirt with a navy blue vest, a blue, green and white plaid skirt, Sapphire has the knee high white socks and black tennis shoes while Glimmer has white leggings with black flats. Glimmer also has a small pink coin purse in her hands. I smile at them.

"Hey guys." I say,

"Hi Marvel, ready for school?" Glimmer asks, I nod.

"Bye mom! I'm leaving for school!"

"Ok, bye. Love you." She calls and I walk out the door. Glimmer lets go of Sapphires hand and links arms with me. We walk side by side, then, I hear chuckling behind us. Glimmer and I turn our heads to see Sapphire smirking at us.

"Oh don't mind me, you guys just look so cute together." With that she laughs, me and Glimmer look at each other. She looks just as confused I am. We continue walking and this guy with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes walks up to us then wraps his arm around Sapphire. They start talking and Sapphire giggles a lot, Glimmer rolls her eyes and explains that the guy is Sapphires boyfriend, Bristol. They've been dating for a few months now apparently and it annoys Glimmer a lot. I turn my head to see Bristol and Sapphire again, they did seem a little to attached.

We finally get to the school building. Checking in with the front office, it turns out that Glimmer and I have the same teacher this year. Sapphire lets us go to our classroom by ourselves. Then leaves to go to her school.

**Glimmers POV**

I can't belive I get to be in the same class as Marvel. That means I practically spend all day with him. We walk into the classroom, there are a few other kids there and some I recognize, we sit at two desks next to each other. Before the bell rings I start hearing giggles and wispering. I turn my head to face a group of three girls and two boys all looking at me. I tap Marvels shoulder.

"Marvel, those other kids are watching us I think." I say. He looks over at them, they all laugh and talk more.

"Just ignore them, they'll stop soon." He said, and I believed him. Until one girl walked over to us. She had freckles and her glossy brown hair was in a ponytail, she said.

"Hi, I'm Skyla. What's your guys' names?" Me and Marvel looked at each other.

"I'm Glimmer, and that's Marvel." I said while pointing to me then him. Skyla nodded and smiled slyly. She went back to her group, I thought it was all over until they started singing an annoying song.

"Glimmer and Marvel sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." They repeated over and over. I knew the song because I sang it in front of Sapphire and Bristol, I didn't like it being sung about me. Marvel put a hand on my shoulder, I looked at him.

"It'll be ok, they'll stop eventually." He says, I nod. Luckily, not much later, the teacher walks in. She says her name is Mrs. Grace. After roll call, Mrs. Grace goes right into teaching. I don't pay attention, I stare out the window, I would try talking to Marvel but I know he's listening.

After what seems like forever, Mrs. Grace tells us that lunch is in five minutes then after lunch is recess. The bell rings, everyone lines up at the door single file. Mrs. Grace leads us to the cafeteria. She directs us to a pair of tables and says.

"This is our class lunch table. Everyday you sit here for lunch, also, year five eats at this time. I now allow you to go up and buy lunch or if you brought your lunch go and get it from the classroom." With that, about half the class leave to get their brought lunch, me and Marvel along with the rest of the class go to buy our lunch. Using the money from my coin purse I buy a sandwich and an apple, Marvel pulls some money from his pockets and buys the same, in fact everyone buys a sandwich and an apple.

Marvel and I sit next to each other and ignore the giggles from Skyla and her friends. We eat and talk, I tell him more about Bristol and he talks about his revolving babysitters. "You what? No way, that's impossible." I say as he tells about scaring off his latest one. Apparently, he got her into a closet and locked her in until his parents came back over two hours later. He doubts he'll ever see her again. Soon, another bell rings, second and third years start filing in and we start going out to recess.

**Marvels POV**

At recess, while all the other kids played on the playground, Glimmer challenged me to a cartwheel competition in the grassy area. After many cartwheels and many times I'd messed up the landing and ended up in my butt, Glimmer was declared the champion. We made a daisy chain crown together and she wore it for the rest of recess to show that she's the best cartwheeler in the whole world.

Before going back to class, I noticed some boys looking at me. I didn't know them but they watched me. I pushed it out of my mind and focused back on Glimmer. We had so much fun when we are together.

Back in class though, I kinda ignore Glimmer, I only pay attention to Mrs. Grace and what she teaches. I do notice that Glimmer daydreams during class, luckily when Mrs. Grace asks us to talk about what she was talking about I explained it to her.

"Wait, so what you're saying is that only about fourty-five percent of us will inherit our family business or money, ninety percent will get a decent job, then between none to two of us will be a victor?" she asks. I nod.

"That's what Mrs. Grace said." I say, Glimmer takes a moment to think about this. Actually, she takes a few minutes. Then Mrs. Grace says she will now pass out homework, I can still see that glint in Glimmers eyes, showing she's still thinking. I get handed a peice of paper with words on it. I can read most of the words but I'll have my parents help.

Eventually, the bell rings signaling the end of school. Glimmer grabs my wrist and pulls me up then we walk out of the classroom. Glimmer says she has to use the bathroom and that I can go ahead and wait outside.

I'm waiting by the front doors when three boys come up to me. They're all older, maybe year five or six, and bigger than me. "Watcha doing out here? Waitin' for your girlfriend." One of them says, they laugh.

"I don't have a girlfriend." I say.

"Then who were you playing with at recess?" I took a step back.

"That was Glimmer, my friend." The biggest one lets out another laugh.

"Right, like you don't like her more than that." He steps towards me and pushes me slightly. "Isn't that right?" He pushes me again.

"Leave me alone." I say while taking steps back.

"You like her. Don't you?" This time he pushes me to the ground. Then I hear footsteps coming over. I hear Sapphires voice.

"Hey! You better leave him alone!" She says, the boys run off. Sapphire jogs over to me and helps me stand up. "You ok there squirt?" Glimmer then comes out the front door and asks what happened.

"I'm fine." I say. "Really."

"Come on, lets get you home." Sapphire says and we start walking. "What were they hustling you about?"

"It was nothing, they were just being jerks." I say, not wanting to mention that they called Glimmer my girlfriend.

"That's wierd, older kids don't pick on others that much younger than them with no reason." Sappire says. I hope she doesn't figure out that I'm holding back information. Luckily, she shrugs it off and we continue walking. Glimmer and I don't walk to close to each other as we would have. Too much went on today I guess. I hope everyone else doesn't ruin our friendship, Glimmer's the best person ever. She's nice, funny, and a great play mate.

They drop me off at my house. Glimmer hugs me before leaving, which I take as a good sign. When I get inside, I ask my mom to help me with the home work. She explains that I have to write down things that could happen, couldnt happen, or will happen. I get to work.

**Write down something that might happen to you in the future.**

I write the first thing that comes to mind. _Getting reaped._

**Write down something that will happen to you in the future.**

I think very hard on this one. Then write; _Train for the Hunger Games._

"Marvel, we never actually discussed that. Do you want to go to the training acadamy?" Mom asks. I assumed I would, I thought everyone trained but then again, I began wondering how you could get everyone into training. I'd heard rumors that if you train in district two, you don't go to school because they spend all their time training and some start training at four or five.

I knew that here in district one, I couldn't start training until I was ten and I'd still have school. I nod to answer moms question. She sighs slightly and we go to the next question.

**Write down something that won't happen to you in the future.**

I don't think of anything. Glimmer visits later, we play in the back yard. It has become sunny so we run and jump and do cartwheels. Suddenly Glimmer falls in the middle of her cartwheel, she sits up and grabs her hand.

"Ow ow ow!" She exclaims. "Marvel, help." I run over to her, she has a cut running down the side of her palm. "I-I, something cut me... In the grass." She says threw clenched teeth.

"I'll get you inside, come on, we'll fix it up." I promise, I pull her up. They put an arm around her as we walk inside. In the bathroom I clean out the cut and bandage it just like mom would do.

"Thank you Marvel." She says.

"It was nothing, Ill always help you when you need it." Sapphire comes and picks Glimmer up a while later.I sit back down in front of my homework and I know what to put down.

**Write down something that will never happen to you in the future.**

_Me leaving, hurting, or forgeting about Glimmer_

* * *

**Kinda sucked, but the chapters will get better I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leafs a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay._

_~Nothing Gold Can Stay By Robert Frost_

* * *

~age 7~

**Marvel POV**

Today I'm going to Glimmers house. Glimmers and my parents had to go to a special meeting so Sapphire is going to babysit us. See, my family owns a few diamond mines and we send a specific amount a month to the Capitol, the rest we sell to shops or other buisnesses like Glimmers parents. They buy the most amount of our diamonds, along with other gems and precious metals from other mines, then make jewlery and other accessories that they send to the Capitol and/or sell here in the district. The meeting is probably about comprimises and exchanges.

My mom and I walk to Glimmers front door and knock on it. Sapphire opens the door and smiles at us. "Hey Marvel, Mrs. Jewell. I'll go get my parents." She says and runs upstairs. Then, Glimmers parents come down. As they talk with my mom, I see Glimmer pop her head from the top of the stairs. She sees me and waves, I wave back.

I think Glimmers mom saw me, she laughs lightly and moves to the side. "Go on in Marvel, I'm sure Glimmer's waiting." I smile and nod. As I walk in, Glimmer rushes down the staircase and hugs me tightly. She's very strong for her size.

"Marvel, we get to spend the whole day together." She said excitedly.

"Yeah, I know. Just you, me, and Sapphire." I say. She lets go of me and we run upstairs as Sapphire comes back downstairs and our parents leave. Glimmers room is really girly but I've gotten used to the pink walls, the pink and white bed set, the lacey white curtains and white furniture. I sit on a little three-legged stool, Glimmer starts looking through her closet. "What are you looking for Glim?" I ask. She keeps looking while saying that it's a secret. Finally she comes out of the closet and is holding something behind her back.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." She instructs. I do as I'm told and then feel cold metal on my hands. I open my eyes and look at the object in my hands. "Do you like it? I picked it out for you while me and my mom were shopping in the square." Glimmer says. "I even got your name engraved on it." I nod.

"Yeah, I love it. Thanks." I turn it in my hands. It's a shiny, silver, circle about half the size of my palm. It's etched with a single design on it, a diamond. Around the edge are little blue rhinestones and when I flip it over I see my name on the back, 'Marvel Jewell'. Then I notice a thin chain attached to it. "Is it a necklace?" I ask. Glimmer nods.

"Here, I'll put it on you." She said as she came behind me. She grabbed the necklace out of my hands then put it on me. Glimmer then grabbed a small mirror to let me see myself. After she put the mirror down I hugged her to say thanks again.

**Glimmer POV**

It was my idea to play tag in the house. But, it was a bad idea. I ran while Marvel chased me from my room, down the hall, around the upstairs room, then downstairs. I stopped in the living room because Sapphire was laying across the couch, probably watching hunger games reruns. Luckily, she didn't see me running, I was out of her line of sight. I learned that from school, your line of sight is the area you can see without turning your head. But then Marvel came running down and tapped me on the back. "Tag. You're it." he said.

"Shhhh!" I said. "We can't let Sapphire know-"

"Can't let Sapphire know what?" Sapphire said from behind us. She made me and Marvel jump, he accidentally fell and knocked me to the ground too. We looked up at Sapphire. "So? What were you guys doing that I'm not supposed to know about?" Sapphire asked.

"Nothing!" I said quickly as we began to stand back up. "We were doing nothing at all."

"But wernt we just-" Marvel began but I elbowed him in the gut. "Uhg." He groaned. "I mean, no. We were just coming downstairs." I nod and smile sweetly.

"Exactly! So if you don't mind, we'll be going back upstairs..." I say as I pull Marvel along, back up the stairs.

"Wait." Sapphire says, she looks directly at me. I let go of Marvels arm and smile nervously. "I know you're lying. What did dad say about lying?" Sapphire crosses her arms.

"He said that lying is only good for trouble, and sometimes business." I reply.

"Yes. And now you're just in trouble. So, I will watch you and Marvel while we are all in the living room. Come on." Sapphire walks into the living room. "You're seven years old, I shouldn't have to deal with this crap." She grumbles then lays back on the couch. Marvel and I follow, seeing the tv I find I was right, a replay of the hunger games was on. I believe it's the year that Cashmere, a girl from my district, won, so it's not to old a games.

Me and Marvel watch as Cashmere impales a fellow tribute with a spear. As she walks towards his lifeless body to get the spear back, she pushes her blonde, blood-stained hair out of her face. "One day, I'll be able to throw a spear like that. I'll train and volunteer eventually." Marvels says wistfully.

Sapphire chuckles. "You almost sound like me Marv, when I was your age."

"Do you train Sapphire?" He asks.

"Yep." She says, popping the 'p' at the end. Marvel looks at her. "I do spears and knifes. Not to keen on swords though. And, it turns out, I'm pretty good at archery."

"Since when do you do archery?" I ask, she's never talked about it before.

"Oh, I don't know. In the last couple of months. I didn't tell anyone because not many people favor a bow over a blade." She says then shrugs and grins. "Guess I'm just special." I roll my eyes.

For the next couple of minutes, Marvel asks all sorts of questions to Sapphire about training and the training center. He finally asks the one question I expected. "Are you gonna volunteer when you're eighteen?" Sapphire nods.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to volunteer in two years. And I'll win too, I'll make sure of that." She rolls off the couch and crawls up next to me on the floor. "Then, I can live in the victors village. In a bigger, fancier house."

"Would you let me and Marvel visit?" I ask. She smiles at me. Marvel comes and sits next to us.

"Of course, that's what a sister should do. You could come over at anytime, I'd even let you play tag inside." I smile "Doesn't that sound nice?" How Sapphire explains it, the perfectness, it's a wonderful future that is, for now, a maybe. I sigh dreamily.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." I say finally.

**Marvels POV**

At lunch, Sapphire makes us ham sandwiches with cheese. I'm still thinking about what Sapphire said, about training and the games and the victors village. It won't be long until I can train. I wonder if Glimmer will start training when she's eleven. I hope not, then she might volunteer when I volunteer. I tap her shoulder. "Hey, Glimmer."

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Uh, I was just wondering if you were ever going to train." I say. She shakes her head.

"Oh no. I won't train, I don't plan on volunteering, I'm going to take over mom and dads buiness when I'm older. It's not like Sapphire will if she becomes a victor." Glimmer explains. I nod. It makes sense, in district one, you need one eligible heir to take the family business if you have one or else it will crummble. My dad says there's two types of people, business people and everyone else.

If I went into the hunger games and either died or won, instead of me getting the family mining chain, my cousin Celestia would get it. She's two years older than me and as far as I know, she won't go to training. She's also the biggest brat ever, she thinks she can get whatever she wants, whenever she wants. She'll scream, stomp, cry, or anything else to get somthing. Celestia is pretty much an overgrown three year old.

"Ok, I was just wondering. So you have no interest in training?"

"Nope." She says as she finishes her sandwich and gets off her chair. "Now come on, we still have lots of time before our parents get back."

* * *

**Ahhh! I've been away for a month! I'm sorry, I hope to be posting more frequently from now on.**

**So, Glimmer and Marvel have their life practically planned out at the age of seven. Well you'll have to wait and see what may change those plans...**

**Next chapter: we meet Celestia**


End file.
